Forever together
by DrytearsStolenkisses
Summary: The battle of Hogwarts is over and everyone is trying to cope, but Harry doesn't know what to do about his and ginnys previous relationship so he goes back to the burrow to live with them. But when Ginny decides to date again and bring people home Harry becomes jealous especially when Ginny won't talk to him. With nothing planned in his life yet Harry decides its time for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters j. does. Read and review.**

All three of them were exhausted but Harry wasn't bothered about sleep, or injury, he had to find Ginny and explain why he'd had done what he had done. But finding Ginny meant finding the Weasly's and then Fred, they would blame him for his death, he should have surrendered sooner many people that died could still be alive. And they were dead because of him.

Harry looked to his right at Ron and hermione who were in a deep conversation. They had stuck with him till the end and he would never be able to repay them for that. He hadn't deserved them but they had stayed. They were the Golden trio as he had come to know from the potter radio station. All the people who had supported him and died in the process, why hadn't he died? He had nothing left but Ginny, and now Fred was dead it just added to the ever growing list of why she should never go out with him again. Fred, Remus, Tonks they had, had something to live for but they had all gone and died!

"Mate, it's not your fault, they fought for a better future and died doing so, you shouldn't blame yourself , they knew what they were getting themselves into. And what would be the point in them dying if you don't live your life but instead spend it wallowing in self pity." Ron looked at him expectantly.

"Your right, but dude you and hermione have been going out what?..an hour and your already making sentimental speeches. But your right and ill try not to but it's kinda my thing but ill try as long as I don't loose you to hermione." at this they both blushed. Harry smiled to himself, it was good to see them together and happy, it sure had taken long enough!

"Harry we'll always be here for you, we're family, and that's what matters." Hermione came over and gave him a hug.

"Oi! That's my girlfriend potter," Ron yelled jokingly.

"We'll it's my sister Weasly so you better not hurt her or you'll have the chosen one on your back," they all smiled at each other, for the first time in a long time.

"Speaking of sisters..." Ron looked over hermione at Harry,

"I don't know what to do Ron, I love her but after everything I have put her through why would she still want me?"

"Because of what you just said mate, love. What was it that dumbledoor said..." Ron puffed out his chest and tried his best to impersonate Dumbledoor. "Love is our greatest weapon, treasure it." Harry just starred at Ron,

"mate I'm losing you already,"

"So not funny Harry, its a good job your got a pretty face Ron or you'd be screwed with the ladies,"

"You sayin I got a pretty face Granger?" and the two of them were off flirting to no shame.

Harry knew it was now time to leave them alone, especially when they stated snogging in the middle of the corridor. But he didn't know where to go, but he knew if he didn't see Ginny soon there would be he'll to pay, heck, there already was. So Harry walked away from the now blob of hermione and Ron, it was impossible to tell where one of them started and where they ended. At least they were okay.

Slowly Harry walked toward the Great Hall, so many things playing on his mind. But when the door to the great hall became visible, along with all debris from the collapsed walls and bodies a sudden fear and pain struck him in the gut. He needed to apologise to everyone, and Ginny, especially Ginny. But most of all he needed to confront his fear and make a speech to everyone, because he had already been through that they were experiencing and no matter how much he tried, there was no escaping the fact that when you suffer pain and loss you need someone to carry you one and bring you back so you can carry on with the life those you love have left you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so i know its been months since i started and im sorry that its taken me that long to update, but this is my second story, and im writing a different one at the same time as this. So this is like the second most important to me at the moment. I won't abandon the story, there is just likely to be a couple of weeks between each update. Sorry :(**

**disclaimer - all characters belong to J. **

**Also please review, tell me what you think, what could be improved, what you like about it and all that jazz! **

**Enjoy!**

**P.s. sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, I'm in desperate need of a beta. Any volunteers or suggestions would be greatly appreciated! **

Harry entered the Great Hall hesitantly, he scanned the room, looking but never really seeing. It was just row after row of injured and dead bodies. The atmosphere was dank and depressing, and the events of the war were still fresh in everyone's minds. Madam Pomfry was rushing around tending to everyones problems.

In the far left hand corner of the hall Harry could see a mass of read hair gathered together in a comforting embrace. They were all upset, even Ron. But he had mourned already, as he knew that Fred would want them to cherish his memory, and not cry over it. And slowly Harry was coming to terms with this.

"'arry, thank god yer alrigh'. Well done!" Hagrid came over and embraced Harry in a death grip.

"hagrid...I can't breathe" harry smiled to himself, something's just never changed. Thankfully.

"Sorry 'arry, wouldn't want you surviving the war and diein' from an hug now would we?" Hagrid chuckled to himself and he walked off to see slughorn. Harry looked back at the weasly's, who were now all staring at him. But Harry only had eyes for Ginny. Her big chocolate brown eyes stared back at him, with pain and affection. Harry could tell that he was in for it. He tentivaly steped towards them, mrs weasly noticing this opened her arms out for an embrace which Harry returned.

After a good minute of mrs weasly squeezibg him and crying over his shoulder he realsed her and looked shamefully down at the floor.

"mrs weasly, all of you, i am sorry for your loss and i understand if you want to be alone as family for a while." he paused to look at everyone and their reactions. With only silence to greet him he continued, 'If only I had surrendered myself sooner Fred would probably still be alive."

It was at this pont that george turned around, giving Harry a full view of the deceased Fred Weasly. George just stared, what was going through his mind Harry didn't know. Harry looked down, murmured something incorrect and went to leave. But not before Ginny step forwards, smacking him from his right cheek with the palm of her had. As she did this there was a sharp intake of breath from mrs Weasly, the others just stared.

"Ginerva!" Mrs Weasly gasped, "what do you think you doing?" a few people looked around to see what the commotion was about. Harry just stood there.

Ginny faced her mum "I'm doing what needs to be done!" she turned back around to Harry.

"Your a right git! You know? HOW COULD YOU, AFTER EVERYTHING OUR FAMILY HAS DONE FOR YOU, EVERYTHING WE HAVE ALL BEEN THROUGH..." Her voice quitetened as she continued, so Harry could only just hear it. "After everything _we_ have been through?"

Harry just starred, he didn't know how to react. He had expected lots of different reactions to what had just happened, but not this.

"Gin...Gin...I...I don't know-"

"GIN!" And her temper was back full force. Her eyes were ablaze with anger as she spat out her words. "YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME GIN AFTER EVERYTHING YOU HAVE PUT ME THROUGH! YOU ARE TOO GOOD FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! Do you know the pain and grief you put me, us through."

Everyone was staring at the two once lovers, astounded by the scene taking place.

"GINVERA MOLLY WEASLEY! How dare you, the poor boy has been through more than you could ever understand, don't you dare tell him he has been me. Because you and I both know he is the nicest most unselfish person we have ever met." Mrs Weasly's voice echoed through the halls of the school making everyone feel as if they had done something wrong.

"You don't understand mom!" Ginny, for once in her life talked back to her mum and this surprised everyone who knew the slightest thing about both the female Weaslys'.

"I know more than you think young lady, and I have every right, you will never go through something as bad as your father and I did in the first war. Yes you have lost people in this, but you have never been in as much danger, or lose someone you love other than family. And that's thanks to Harry. So don't you even try to tell me I don't understand because I bloody well do!"

Everyone stared because 1/ mrs Weasly had just sworn, for the second time today. And 2/ it became apparent to everyone that she, and most likely the rest of the weaslys bar Ron, knew nothing about Harry and Ginny's relationship.

Ginny just stared at her mum as Harry awkwardly stepped next to Ginny to try and calm her down. But he was soon shoved off as Ginny yelled back, the angriest and saddest anyone had ever seen her.

"I'LL NEVER GO THROUGH ANYTHINGS AS BAD AS YOU WILL I. WELL NEWS FLASH MOTHER I ALREADY HAVE." Mrs Weasly made an attempt to speak, but was stopped by Ginny.

"Tell me mom, have you ever been possessed by voldermort? Nearly killed your best friends? Stood by and watched the love of your life constantly put themselves in harms way? Have you gone to the department of mysteries to save someone you love and had to fight the worlds most notorious death eaters in the world? Have you then had to not know where you love is, and that at any moment they could be dead. Have you had to live with the thought that you may never have a chances at life? And have you ever had to come to the terms that your love is dead, and there is nothing you can do about it!? HAVE YOU!" By the end of her speech there were tears gushing down Ginny's face.

But no one did anything, they just stared. So she continued to speak.

"I have mom, so don't you tell me you have been through worse." Ginny sniffed and became quite as everyone waited for Mrs Weaslys response.

'Ginny, I think your being a bit over dramatic, you can't love someone at your age the way you do your husband, you would be able to live on, it's probably just some silly crush like the one you and on Harry when you were little." Mrs weasly gave a weak smile and reach over to comfort her daughter. But Ginny wouldn't have it.

'can't love can I? Cant love! Tell me mom, do you wanna know something?" Ginny gave no time for her mom to reply. "Every time I would say I miss him and you would say 'we all miss Ron.' I was never on about Ron, it was Harry. Harry who I had to watch leave. Harry who told be to move on with my life because it was likely he could die. Harry who I have cried over so many times. Harry who I love! Harry, what did you call it? 'A silly crush' Well fine, but just know that I might look 16, but I have been through worse things than you could ever imagine."

Ginny finally let herself go completely, the tears rolled down her face at lightening speed and she cried. He shoulders shaking with both sorrow and anger.

No one moved, except Bill who came over to Harry and pushed him square in the face...

**Dunn dun duhhhhh! Cliffy! Please review and will update as soon as possible.**

******My other story is - forbidden territory it's is a bloodlines fic about Sydney and Adrian**. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys heres the next chapter, also to some people Bill many seem a little ooc but he has just lost his brother and been through a war sooo things will be different to start off with. Also, I know the last chapter and this chapter contains a lot of shouting, but this should be it for now.**

**Enjoy!**

Bill's fist came into contact with Harry's face before anything could be done Everyone in the Great Hall looked on as their saviour was punched down to the ground.

'WHAT THE HELL BILL!' ginnys voice raced around the great hall as everyone stud frozen, unsure as to why Bill had done this.

Bill looked down on Harry as be tried to sit up. Blood was pouring down his face like a river, as Bill spoke his voice strong and threatning.

'You dare hurt my sister! The pain you have put her through, and then you go and give yourself up to voldy, did it ever even cross your mind the effect it would have had on Ginny?' She has been crying her eyes out ever since you left, but I thought it was over Ron, not some pathetic git like you!'

Ginny tried to push her way past Bill to Harry, earliers problems forgotten. However Bill stopped her with his arm his eyes menacing. Ginny stood there dumbfounded, she had never seen her brother so protective.

Mrs weasly stood there trying to smother her sobs, her shoulders violently shaking, 'Bill stops this, please.'

Her pleas went unheard, 'Im sorry mom but he diserves this, or were you not just listening to her speech not two minutes ago?'

'I heard it Bill, we all did. But not now gice him a chance to explain. Your brothers just d...die..died Bill! Can't this wait.?' Mrs Weasly's voice was full of sorrow, but dispite this Bill had more to say.

'EXACTLY!'he yelled, his face turning red and his veins protruded from his neck. 'My brother has died because of him! It always has been! He shouldnt be incharge, look at all the suffering he has caused.' Bill guestured around the room at all the grieving pupils, that stood flabbergahsted. Ginny no longer stood still, she rounded on her brother wand out, anger radiating out of her.

Her voice was quitely menacing when she spoke, 'William Weasly, how dare you. Would you like a bit of information, its pointless but so is Harry right?' Sarcasum lined her voice.

Bill sighed, frustrated at his interuption, mistaking Ginnys quietness for exhaustion, not anger. 'Go one then."

'How would you feel if I died, Ron and dad as well?'

'What are you on about Ginny?'

'Answer the question,' Ginny started to become impatient as Bill took his time replying.

'Sad obviously!' Bill said it as if it where the most obvious thing in the world.

'What else? ' Ginny asked, expecting a list of depressed, alone, upset, devastated. But the answer she got was not what she expected.

'Why dont you ask Harry, hes lost everything and all anyone done is pitty him, 'poor harry you have had it so hard!' Hes probably spent the first eleven years of his life lounging about, hes got all the money in the world, constantlty surrounded by the press probably never worried about the effects of the first war, he just went to the muggle world to avoid the hard workr.' Ginny didnt even reply from that, amd the next thing Bill she knew she had turned Bill upside down and was dangaling him in mid air.

'Ask harry, you know I would, but I doubt he could speak after the roliking you have given him. So why dont I just...spell things out for you? Yeh?' Ginny continued as if Bill had wanted her to.

'He feels sad, depressed, feels its all his fault, punishes himself because of that and has no blood family that loves him-'

'So everyone pittys him and he gets it easy!' Bill interrupted Ginny. It was a huge mistake!

'EASY, YOU THINK HE GOT IT EASY!' Ginny took a deep breathe, trying to calm down as much as possible. 'Did you know that he was beaten since he was 4 and because of him, I am not dead, Ron isnt dead, dad isnt dead. Most the wizarding world have been sparred because of him tonight, and the fateful night 17 years ago. So dont you dare blame any of this on him. We owe him our lives, he left me because he thought it was safest to. The whole time he was trying to protect me.'

Bill just stared at his younger sister, but he wasnt about to give in.

'Just because he saved you dosent mean he hasnt had it easy he-'

Ginny lost it.

'OH IM SORRY, WHY DONT YOU GO OFF AND STOP VOLDOMORT!' there were flinches from many of the occupants of the Geat Hall, obviously they still feared volodmort, no matter how dead he was.

'CAN YOU! COULD YOU LIVE WITHOUT YOUR PARENTS, COULD YOU-'

'Gin..ginny' Ginny turned round to see Harry struggerling to sit up on the floor, reaching out for her. The sight of him like this was all it took for her to forget her rant to her brother and come to his aid. She stepped towards him and knelt down by his side, wrapping one arm around his back to help him sit up, and the other cupped his face brushing the dirt off to the best of her ability.

'Harry, your a mess!'

'Thanx Ginny, you really know how to complement a guy.' Harrys voice was hoarse and took the breathe out of him, but he continued.

'Please dont fight, not know. Not in this situation.' Ginny stared at Harry amazed that, despite his situation he still cared moreabout her happiness when she was stoping someone frofrinsulting him.

'Okay Harry, but im taking you to the medical room.' Harry went to protest, but Ginny beat him to it.

'And no 'buts', its my turn to do something and you not have a say in it!' At this Harry gave her a guilty look but let Ginny help him up. At first she wobbeled, not used to the extra weight but after she adjusted him on her shoulder and they were soon limping towards the hospital wing arm in arm leaving their audience standing, confused at their sudden friendlyness.

But just as they reached the corridor Ginny turned around and sent a bat bogey hex at Bill, at this Harry couldnt help but snigger, 'Dont think this changes anything Potter!' And together they walked out the Great Hall.

Bills screaming was loud, but no one helped him, some were just too scared to, with him being a weasly and all. Other like Ron just stared on in shame.

'RON, HELP ME DOWN!' Ron slowly walked up to his brother, Hermione holding onto his arm. Ron didnt talk he just stoped and stared, shaking his head. He starred to follow Harry and Ginny but was stopped.

'RON, help me down please, make it stop.'

Ron made no attempt, 'Why Bill?'

'Because im your brother and need help.'

'Not that Bill.' Ron walked out the room with Hermione as they headed towards the hosptial wing, all their family bar Bill in tow.

**Awwwww the end...of that chapter. Please please please review, tell me whats good bad, could be improved and any thoughts or questions you have! :) ill update asap**

**Dryrearsstolenkisess**


End file.
